


Cohete

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 16 de Fictober 2020 - En el edificio de la NASA, engalanado con uno de sus elegantes uniformes, Alfred observaba a los técnicos y científicos ir y venir, acabando de preparar el lanzamiento. Iban a poner en órbita otro cohete y éste liberaría al espacio un nuevo satélite, que substituiría a uno que ya se había deteriorado mucho. Tras las gafas, sus ojos se movían rápidos de un lugar a otro, como si quisiera absorber toda la información que allí se acumulaba. Lo había dicho ya un par de veces, se consideraba demasiado tonto como para aprender todo eso, así que le fascinaba que hubiera gente capacitada para poner en órbita un satélite.
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Cohete

En el edificio de la NASA, engalanado con uno de sus elegantes uniformes, Alfred observaba a los técnicos y científicos ir y venir, acabando de preparar el lanzamiento. Iban a poner en órbita otro cohete y éste liberaría al espacio un nuevo satélite, que substituiría a uno que ya se había deteriorado mucho. Tras las gafas, sus ojos se movían rápidos de un lugar a otro, como si quisiera absorber toda la información que allí se acumulaba. Lo había dicho ya un par de veces, se consideraba demasiado tonto como para aprender todo eso, así que le fascinaba que hubiera gente capacitada para poner en órbita un satélite.

A un lado, su jefe hablaba con el de la operación. Ya se habían hecho las fotografías antes, delante de la prensa, mientras él permanecía en un discreto segundo plano con una sonrisa. Era motivo de orgullo conseguir nuevos hitos fuera de la Tierra. Rato después, escuchó que se le acercaba. Aún así él permaneció con la vista al frente.

— ¿Ya has hablado con él? —le preguntó a su jefe—. En la siguiente expedición con astronautas, me gustaría ir.

Aguantó las ganas de reír cuando notó su incomodidad. Todos sus jefes se habían puesto así cada vez que había expresado su deseo de ir al espacio. Siempre se lo habían negado y él apretaba los puños, sonreía con ademán encantador y cedía. 

— Me encantaría, pero no creo que nadie vaya a aprobarlo. 

Se rió y le observó con una sonrisa. En sus ojos, sin embargo, ardía un fuego que no desaparecía y que con los años se incrementaba. 

— Algún día me montaré en el cohete sin avisar y nadie me va a poder detener.

Ambos se echaron a reír, pero en un ambiente tenso. Quizás porque ambos sabían que sí, que bromeaba, pero en el fondo no. Su jefe sólo deseaba que, cuando eso pasara, él no estuviera al mando. 


End file.
